Maximum brevity and economy are especially important criteria in the design of a hand spray pump or pump dispenser. It is particularly desirable also that the mechanics of the pump do not require excessive labor by the user. Thus, an inexpensive, leveraged actuator permitting the gripping force of the entire hand to operate the pump would be especially advantageous.
These and other objectives of the invention are uniquely achieved using the combination of an actuator integrally formed in a blown plastic bottle, the actuator being pivotally and flexibly joined to the bottle and spaced therefrom a distance such that the bottle defines a back hand rest, with the fingers extended to grip the actuator, and wherein the actuator is operatively associated with a dispensing pump connected to the bottle.